Truth
by Karla Phoenix
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are sent on a strange mission with almost no details, the situation is on the way to being solved... but what will happen when Obi-Wan is in a fatal accident? Old Story - No Longer Updated
1. Great Place To Stop, Idiot

Title: Truth  
  
Author: Karla Phoenix  
  
Description:  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are sent on a strange mission with almost no details, the situation is on the way to being solved..... but what will happen when Obi-Wan is in a fatal accident?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, neither any of the JA ones, and I do not intend to gain any money from this story or characters, they are property of George Lucas and Jude Watson.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (note: the rating may be raised as the story progresses)  
  
This writing is © Karla Phoenix, including any new characters or planets, any usage or putting the writing up on another site must be approved by the author first.  
  
Phoenix  
---x---  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as his Master moved around the room, collecting things to take to Canltha, the planet on which there next mission would take place, the briefing had been, well, brief, the council knew very little, all that had been retrieved was that Canltha had been in turmoil within itself, hidden gangs that had been concealed from the citizens of the planet had suddenly started attacking other gangs, hundreds of people had been caught in sudden onslaughts, either killed or badly wounded, no one knew why these sudden violent attacks had started.  
  
The council had assigned them the task of leaving for the planet immediately, which was completely against normal procedure to find out a lot of information first, but Mace Windu had told them that the council was worried that the already obviously bad situation would worsen if they left it too long.  
  
But they had still been slightly reluctant to send Obi-Wan, on the last mission that he had been on, he had broken three ribs in a fight with a merchant, bent on selling him all sorts of things, when Obi-Wan had finally lit up his lightsaber as a warning, the merchant had instantly pulled out a blaster and shot him, thanks to protective clothing the leader had made him wear, he wasn't killed, but he didn't tell Qui-Gon about his ribs, in fear of reprimand, so by the time they were back at the temple, he was in agony.  
  
He had then fallen in lightsaber practise with his Master, Qui-Gon had made an easy swing that Obi-Wan should have effortlessly deflected, but instead had been distracted when he'd been hit with a wave of pain, and had lost his balance on the beam, and fell.  
  
He'd hit the ground on his chest, breaking another rib and causing him to start coughing up blood.  
  
He had to explain to the healers why he had three broken ribs in the first place, and then had been told off for not telling them.  
  
So, now he was not trusted as much, but it had been two months since his release from the med centre, and the council had decided that he was ready for another mission, though his ribs ached a little sometimes, they were generally OK.  
  
Qui-Gon finished collecting clothes and other various objects, he stood, watching his Padawan, who was in deep thought.  
  
"Obi-Wan, shall we go?" he probed, Obi-Wan jerked into reality.  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan confirmed, following him through several corridors to the hangar, where a small transport ship sat, waiting to be boarded, several droids buzzed too and fro, winding in between other ships, Obi-Wan spotted his friend Bant and her Master heading into a different ship, he grinned and waved, and Bant smiled back.  
  
A droid rolled up to them, holding a clipboard, it made a few strange clicks and whirrs before announcing that they were Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they agreed and were led onto the ship.  
  
It was a standard one, a main room as a sort of lounge, a bedroom furnished with the bare necessities and a few others.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't really take in any details, just what his eyes swept past, the journey to Canltha would be twenty-four hours, a lot shorter than any of the other missions he'd been on, with the exception of those on Coruscant, he needed time to think about where the heck he was going.  
  
When he reached the bedroom doors he swirled round, expecting to see his Master following him, but to his surprise, there was no Qui-Gon behind, just a long durasteel corridor, empty except for a little forlorn plant, obviously put there to make it look more homey for long journeys, Obi-Wan had to smile, the plant looked like it was ready to drop dead at any given moment.  
  
He sighed and entered the room, he sat on the end of a bed and glanced around, automatically searching for something familiar, then reprimanding himself for being incredibly stupid.  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his legs and sunk into meditation, before falling asleep.  
  
****************  
  
Qui-Gon slid the bedroom door open, startled to see his sixteen-year-old Padawan lying on his bed, face away from him, obviously asleep, Qui-Gon smiled slightly, perhaps it was right that Obi-Wan slept, maybe it would make him more alert to killer Merchants, he shook his head in amusement, trust Obi-Wan.  
  
The Padawan whispered something uncomprehensible and rolled over, young face showing distinct signs of distress, he suddenly cried out in an anguished voice, the phrase he'd yelled was unclear and slightly broken, but Obi-Wan said it over and over, one, simple phrase.  
  
Tell me the truth.  
  
Tell me the truth.  
  
Tell me the truth.  
  
It got quieter, and the Padawan showed signs of waking, Qui-Gon disappeared round the door, not wanting to let Obi-Wan know he was listening.  
  
Sure enough, the Padawan sat up violently, shaking, he looked around wildly, blue-green eyes wide with the untamed fear that a dream creates, not even a Jedi can banish the dread that a nightmare leaves you with, Obi-Wan's harsh breathing slowly became even.  
  
The boy drew his knees from under the cover up to his chin, resting his head on his knees.  
  
"It was just a dream, it's not real." Qui-Gon heard him whisper to himself, the mumbled console seemed to calm him, and he looked up, then lay back down, drawing the covers around him.  
  
Qui-Gon was just about to leave, when he heard the Padawan mumble.  
  
"It wouldn't be real anyway, Qui-Gon would not eavesdrop on me." The words strangely turned him icy cold.  
  
******************  
  
The next day the disturbed night had been almost forgotten by both parties, for Obi-Wan it remained a slight depression, and perhaps the reason for the lightheadedness and slight nausea he woke up to the following morning, that caused him, for the first time in over a year, to turn over when he woke up and to go back to sleep.  
  
Regrettably for Obi-Wan, he had to get up an hour later, when Qui-Gon tipped him out of bed, leaving him to get dressed for breakfast, then, three hours later, the landing on Canltha.  
  
When Obi-Wan finally sat down at the table, he watched as Qui-Gon ate a small piece of fruit, but realised he couldn't eat, due to the nausea, he just crossed his arms on the table and layed his head on them, letting the abnormal tiredness wash over him, he was on the way to falling asleep, when Qui-Gon noticed him.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Are you going to eat anything?" He asked, frowning, he lifted Obi-Wan's head up, to see how pale he looked, the Padawan opened one eye, and slowly raised his head, then sat back on his chair, shaking his head very slightly.  
  
Qui-Gon was incredibly surprised at this, his Apprentice was usually very eager in his eating, especially breakfast, it was unnatural for him to refuse breakfast, and, Qui-Gon reasoned, pretty senseless, as he needed concentration for the mission ahead, and the last time he'd not been able to eat for a day, his concentration would falter, and he'd loose interest in what he was doing.  
  
"Padawan, you need to eat something, or else you won't be able to concentrate." He reprimanded, this amused Obi-Wan slightly, he wondered if throwing up would be a lack of concentration, he decided it would be, and with a very small smile on his face, he politely refused.  
  
"I am not hungry, Master, thank you." he said, Qui-Gon gave him an exasperated look, then began to wonder if Obi-Wan was unwell or something of the sorts, but when he looked up from his thoughts, Obi-Wan was gone.  
  
*************  
  
Obi-Wan returned wearily to the bedroom, he disliked it when Qui-Gon was so pressing, but knew the Jedi Master would have come to the conclusion that he was ill, so had decided to return to the room, so he could meditate for a while, before they landed.  
  
He sat, crossed legs, on the bed, with a deep sigh he emptied his mind, letting all of his thoughts and feelings go, losing himself into the force, he was filled with a sense of serenity, forgetting his nausea, his tiredness, sinking into a world of quiet, and pureness.  
  
It only felt like a few minutes before he heard Qui-Gon's voice penetrate his mediation, he slid his eyes open, feeling a deep sense of dread when all his worries and anxieties came flowing back, along with the weariness, he slowly get up, and felt himself lose his balance slightly, and stumbled, he heard Qui-Gon move to help him, but righted himself before his Master could do anything.  
  
"Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan apologised "I guess I wasn't...." He then stopped, realising that 'losing concentration' was what Qui-Gon had warned against with not eating, he refused to give the Jedi the upper hand so, instead...  
  
"I was still half in meditation." he finished, feeling Qui-Gon's accusing eyes scan him, he felt himself flush slightly, and looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Alright, Obi-Wan, we'd better go." Qui-Gon finally said, Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, he was expecting either a sarcastic comment or scolding, but, nothing.  
  
He followed Qui-Gon down to the exit hatch, and watched as it slid open.  
  
The planet was - green, the only way to describe it, plants, trees, shrubbery, the amount of greenery was immense, then there were strange speeders, quite fast, with extremely sharp points at the front, Obi-Wan shuddered, he couldn't imagine being impaled by one of those, they looked very deadly.  
  
There were houses, small, but warm and homey looking, they were metal, of course, but you couldn't really see it, again, the houses were surrounded by greenery.  
  
  
But still there was no sign of any inhabitants, no sign at all, Obi-Wan was eager to see them, he'd only heard that they were 'feline' but had no idea what this would mean.  
  
Suddenly, they saw a completely black feline step into the street, stormy grey eyes glancing around in fear of attack, dark indigo hair in an untidy short style, a small knife at her side, black with an engraved panther on the hilt, a defensive aura surrounded her, one that told that she knew how to defend herself, but was nervous of an attack, a loose violet tunic was draped over her lean body, a scar running from her left eye to her chin.  
  
Obi-Wan stared, he had never seen anything like the creature before him, it was so, beautiful, unique, he longed to touch the fur that covered her body, it looked so soft and warm.  
  
The creature suddenly spotted them, and a nervous but an expectant expression came to her face, she turned to them and smiled, a nervous and slightly scared smile, but a smile nonetheless, they got out of the ship and into the hangar, from where they could not see her.  
  
"Was that a Canlthian? Obi-Wan asked his master quietly, as they strode out into the sunlight that the planet seemed to be bathed in, Qui-Gon glanced at the boy, and shrugged.  
  
"I have never been on this planet, Obi-Wan, but, by the short description the council gave us, I'd hazard a yes." Qui-Gon said as the black feline that they'd seen before came running up to them, her steps graceful and controlled, and fast at the same time, she came to a stop in front of them.  
  
She had abnormally large eyes, they were a beautiful calming green, reflecting the colour of the plants exactly, she cocked her head in a very feline way, and spoke softly.  
  
"Sie alaith dalth Jedi?" She inquired quietly, Obi-Wan was nonplussed, but Qui-Gon answered quickly.  
  
"Elthia, reth sie dalth Jedi." He said with a small smile, the girl nodded and indicated for them to follow her.  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself wince as he was struck with a sudden pain in his stomach, he didn't stop walking with the others, though, but simply gave a slight moan, that, unfortunately, Qui-Gon caught.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" He asked? Obi-Wan again disliked the way Qui-Gon asked him these questions, but gave a sigh and nodded automatically, not really thinking.  
  
They came to a road thick with the sharp-nosed speeders, the feline stopped, watching the traffic with an inscrutable expression, she cocked her head and looked in deep thought, she turned to the two Jedi and smiled.  
  
"Wie du gualth saln dalth Jedi uita famu so delth salithia." She said in her gentle, quiet voice, Qui-Gon just nodded and turned to his Apprentice, suddenly noticing how pale he was, but quickly translated the girl's words.  
  
"Be careful when you cross the road, Obi-Wan." He instructed, a small amount of worry in his voice, Obi-Wan nodded briefly, before groaning in pain.  
  
They found a small indentation in the traffic and took the chance to run, Qui-Gon reached the other side and turned, expecting fully that his Apprentice would be behind him.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the road, the pain in his mid-section to intense for him to move, he heard Qui-Gon's cry of "Obi-Wan!" and turned slightly, just in time to see the sharp point of a speeder come straight at him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix  
---x--- 


	2. Oooh that's gotta hurt

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I have started the next one, but everything that prevents me from writing has been at me, so it's hard, thank you for waiting, I'm sorry about what I have to do to Obi-Wan, but it has to happen for the story to progress, there is a bit more Obi hurting then it will get better, and, another note, I'm not sure if the next chapter will be suitable for under thirteens, and it may be R, just a warning there.  
  
There's a lot of feliens talking in this chapter, so I've translated it.  
  
Phoenix  
---x---  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan stared for a millisecond, realisation slowly dawning on him, a sense of incredible danger flooded his ultra-alert senses, he instantly lost all of his pain and weariness, glancing up at the speeder, he saw a feline, or was it? Inside it, her expression was one of intense fear, he dimly heard a screech of brakes, but everything was in slow motion.  
  
His feet were glued to the ground, his eyes were flooded with a deep blue-grey, they were pleading, pained, lost, panic crossed him, he couldn't move, he was afraid, so afraid of, not the speeder, but the probable death it would bring, he was taught to accept death when it came, but he, like all young children, had been filled with the feeling of immortality, now, he felt the opposite, he heard his Master crying out to him, he heard the scream of the feline in the speeder.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes met the feline's, hers were a dark green, they were crying out in agony, he knew what she was thinking, she was blaming herself for what wasn't her fault, what was going to happen, the thing they both knew, for a millisecond, their thoughts were exactly the same, both understood that the other would probably die, that they couldn't stop it...  
  
The time couldn't freeze forever, it moved on, with the slow spinning of the planet, the feline tried to swerve, Obi-Wan tried to move, they tried, but trying doesn't solve everything.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't feel anything, as soon as the smooth, cold surface of the speeder impacted against his ribs, his body shut down all it's nerves, he didn't feel them breaking, didn't hear the feline's scream, didn't feel his body being thrown into the window of the speeder, didn't feel it going through the window, didn't feel as he and the feline were thrown back, and as the speeder rolled over, and over, or as it crashed into a wall.  
  
He didn't feel anything.  
  
**********************************  
  
Qui-Gon watched his Padawan being thrown through the window of the fast-moving speeder, and the way it rolled across the road, being hit by other speeders, as they all hit the road, the way there was a horrible screeching, mixed with the screams and yells of the felines that were caught in the accident, the way the speeder that was now the centre of a mini-crises hit a dursteel wall, and shattered, the wall was built to withstand anything.  
  
He was numb, his mind registered what was happening, receiving the fast moving information from his eyes, but inside his heart he couldn't accept it, it was... unimaginable that this could happen, what had transpired? What had led to this? What has caused it? What great and terrible crime had Obi-Wan committed to deserve what had just befallen him? This was pure injustice.  
  
Everything went so fast, one minute, his young apprentice, that he had grown to love and care for, had been going across the road, the next, he was very probably lying dead in the remains of a speeder.  
  
Other felines that had been watching stood still, disbelief registering on their faces.  
  
The sight in front of Qui-Gon was.. Inconceivable, there was speeder upon speeder, all lying at odd angles on the road, many in pieces, some smoking, there was the sound of police and ambulance sirens, someone had obviously rang them, people that had been thrown through windows or their speeder was just shattered were lying on the road, some with steady flows of blood seeping from open wounds, a child lay near him, a piece of glass digging into her back, others have different injures, there were cries of pain, screams, moans, crying, it was horrendous, the waves through the force were inconceivably strong, surging with agony, in the centre of the damage, was the fateful speeder that was the reason for all this, it was actually in pieces, but the other speeders blocked Qui-Gon's view.  
  
A rain began to fall, as though the sky was sobbing from the horrible sight, large, heavy droplets soaked through Qui-Gon's thin tunic and pants, he looked up into the greying sky and closed his eyes, he could believe what had just happened.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see a feline in a black uniform.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He yelled over the noise, rain running down his face, Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
"Then you'd better move, it's a crash zone here, it's dangerous," The feline scanned the area "This has never happened before." He added thoughtfully before moving on, shaking his head.  
  
Qui-Gon brought himself to sense and began picking through the wreckage, climbing over the remains of speeders, passing dying people, it wrenched at his heart, he couldn't help these people, he moved on before he reached the speeder that had hit Obi-Wan.  
  
He could clearly see the feline that had been driving, she was lying across the remains of the seat, she was choking, blood seeping from her back, he knelt beside her.  
  
Qui-Gon turned her head to the side, allowing the blood that blocked her throat to exit, she continued to cough, though the blood became less from her mouth.  
  
He left her to climb round the standing chunk of durasteel, then he found Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan was lying, his back to the floor, his head to one side, his legs and arms splayed out, his eyes were open and glazed, the deep blue green shadowed, disquiet filled them, there was a deep gash along his forehead and his mouth was open, he wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon whispered, kneeling beside his fallen Apprentice, not caring about the glass that dug into his knees.  
  
Anguish filled him, what had happened? Why? Why? Why? Obi-Wan, why Obi-Wan?  
  
His hand shaking slightly, he picked up a limp arm, and pressed two fingers against Obi-Wan's wrist, praying for a miracle to save him, just praying.  
  
There was nothing, not the healthy, strong beat that usually resided within his Apprentice, that drove the deep red life-giving blood round his young energetic body, nothing.  
  
He dropped the wrist and dropped his head into his hands, please, not Obi-Wan, please.. no, not his Obi-Wan...  
  
"M-ma-mas-master?" He suddenly heard a weak voice murmur, he quickly raised his head and saw Obi-Wan blink, then stir slightly, the eyes focussing on him, a small smile fluttered to Obi-Wan's lips, and he began to speak again.  
  
"Master... you, thought I was dead, didn't you?" He said, his voice was so quiet and slight that Qui-Gon had to lean closer to him to hear, but when he did he nodded slowly.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes closed again and he made a choking noise, this brought Qui-Gon back to the urgency of the situation.  
  
"Is he alive?" A tired looking medic dropped to his knees beside Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon nodded numbly, Obi-Wan was breathing raggedly, his crushed lungs struggling to take in air.  
  
The medic nodded to another medic near him.  
  
Qui-Gon took a step back and watched as the medic checked Obi-Wan all over, for breaks, fractures, bleeding, then as a floating stretcher came to take his Padawan, Apprentice, and son away. 


	3. Losing You, Losing Me

I didn't forget about this story, promise, how could I? I expected to stop getting the reviews now I haven't added for so long, I thought people wouldn't see it - but I was wrong!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!! Love you all - this isn't a particularly long chapter - but it's better having little than none at all! I'll take less time updating next time!  
  
Phoenix  
  
---x---  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon paced - as he had been doing for the last five hours, his patience had deserted him, no-one had told him anything, every medic he managed to talk to said "It's too early to tell." and hurried away to another patient, he was frustrated, angry, annoyed, and worried sick.  
  
"Sir, please could you sit down?" The receptionist asked, she looked tired, Qui-Gon couldn't blame her.  
  
He chose a seat next to a towering plant, he could stare at it and silently vent his anger at it. No. That wasn't a Jedi talking.  
  
Instead, he observed the waiting area he'd been in for over five hours, he hadn't really looked at it before, he'd been to distracted to really notice anything, the room was quite large, and white, there were black chairs with a thin layer of cushioning over the seat to show some effort, three large, green plants stood, their green leaves almost to the ceiling, and a sort of fish tank was embedded into the wall, weird, warped looking fish swam around the lush undergrowth and miniature ships.  
  
From the door he'd come in, to the immediate right there was reception, a small office with a high-tech looking computer and paperwork, the tired looking feline who was in the office was typing on the keyboard, the constant clicking was vaguely annoying, to the left was the waiting area, the chairs were in neat rows, the plants positioned at the end of the rows, the chairs all faced the fish tank, which was almost a desperate attempt at calming people down.  
  
The walls were covered in different pictures, some of animals that Qui-Gon knew inhabited Canltha, and some of felines, he supposed the other people who came in knew who these people were.  
  
A hallway left the room at the end of the waiting room to the right, with large double-doors blocking it, it was down this hallway that Obi-Wan probably was.  
  
He had not yet seen anyone except from him and Obi-Wan that was not a feline, it was odd, as most of the other planets he had been to had at least had a few humanoids, or other species.  
  
The waiting room was empty except for him and the receptionist, and the occasional medic that hurried to the other hallway, that led from the left, or went to talk to the receptionist in a quiet, hurried tone.  
  
A medic entered, she looked a bit like the first Canlthian he and Obi-Wan had seen, her fur was coal black, but her hair was a dark blue, and it fell halfway down her back, perfectly straight, and she was wearing a white dress - thing, Obi-Wan would probably be staring at this moment, Qui-Gon mused, he did always have a thing for pretty girls - no, he does have a thing for pretty girls, not did.  
  
He stood and walked over to her, she was talking to the receptionist, she turned round when she noticed him behind her.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked softly, almost in a whisper, but Qui-Gon guessed this was the way she usually talked.  
  
"I was wondering about Obi-Wan.." He began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Obi-Wan has made improvements, but it's far too early to tell, the girl who was driving the speeder at the time is recovering, however, but she's very upset," The young feline glanced up at him anxiously "She blames it very much on herself, let us hope that Obi-Wan recovers, for both of their sakes."  
  
Qui-Gon looked puzzled, why for both of their sakes? But the feline caught his confusion "It is a grave thing, to kill another, I know this happens in all cultures, but for us it is very bad, the guilt has been known to kill people," she sighed, but then smiled "But I am sure Obi-Wan will make a full recovery."   
  
"May I see the girl?" Qui-Gon asked thoughtfully, the medic smiled "Yes, you can, but please do nothing to upset her."  
  
She led Qui-Gon through the double-doors of the right-hand hallway, it was, again, very white, and very few pictures graced the walls, and few plants stood, it was much more professional, and there was less of the desperation to calm.  
  
They went through a door quite far down, the hallway seemed to go on forever.  
  
This room was unlike the waiting room, the walls were pale blue, and the pictures were of lakes and rivers, there was a thick blue carpet on the floor, a single bed stood in the middle of the room, against the wall, the medic went over to it, and whispered something to the figure he could half-see in the bed.  
  
"This is Sethina, Sethi, this is Qui-Gon Jinn." The medic left, the girl in the bed sat up.  
  
The first thing he noticed about her was that her fur was white, not black, and her hair was a pale blue, it was long and straight, even though she'd been lying on it, she had large, pale blue eyes, that appeared to be like water, she was wearing a loose white dress, or, that's what he guessed, he couldn't see very much of it.  
  
"Q-Qui-Gon, I-I'm s-so sorry ab-about Obi-Wan." She whispered quiveringly, as though he was going to hurt her, he sat down in another of those black-with-thin-cushion seats next to her bed.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Sethina, what happened was an accident, no-one could stop it." He told her, as well as telling himself, he sighed.  
  
"Qui-Gon, do you blame me for what happened?" She asked, her blue eyes focussed directly on him, they were full of fear, Qui-Gon thought for a moment, did he blame her, really? He didn't, not really, it almost felt as though he wanted to blame it on her, just to blame it on someone.  
  
"No, I don't, and neither should you." He said gently.  
  
The girl gave a small smile, at that moment, a tall, male medic opened the door, he looked round.  
  
"Is Medic Layia in here?" He asked, Sethina shook her head, the medic swore under his breath - but Qui-Gon caught it.  
  
"Why, what's happening?" He asked urgently, please let it not be Obi-Wan, he silently begged, the tall medic turned to him, a look of sadness on his face.  
  
"We're losing Obi-Wan, he's just regained consciousness, and now we're losing him, I must find Medic Layia." He left, the door shut softly behind him, Qui-Gon stared at it, unbelieving.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan woke slowly, and painfully, he'd been dreaming about something, but the details were lost to him now, and awareness hit him hard, he kept his eyes shut, he had no idea where he was, all he remembered was seeing the speeder come at him, and then seeing Qui-Gon - and that was it, now, he felt as though he couldn't breathe, each breath was painful and labourious, his whole body ached.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, and then wished he hadn't done so, the light was blinding, it made his eyes sting, but the room slowly came into focus, although it was slightly blurred, he seemed to be in some sort of room with white walls, and people were standing around him - they were felines - he realised, there was different sorts of machinery, he could hear a heart monitor beeping in the background, and he could dimly hear the felines talking in low voices.  
  
He had to be in some sort of med centre, he could faintly smell disinfectant, and bacta.  
  
Everything was blurring more now, the lights were almost overtaking his vision, he could hear the voices getting raised, and people were saying something to him - but it was too blurred, he couldn't hear.  
  
He wondered for a few moments how the feline who had hit him was - he hoped she didn't blame herself, it was pretty much his fault that people had got killed.  
  
Well, he expected them to have got killed, he had heard a lot of screaming when he'd seen Qui-Gon - and children screaming as well.  
  
He couldn't see anymore, everything had gone black, the last thought he had before he lost consciousness was of his friends back at the temple.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I promise I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter! I know this chapter was kinda boring really - but I'll make the next one less so.  
  
Phoenix  
  
---x--- 


End file.
